


Angels

by Ya_Boi_Nate



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Space Wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Boi_Nate/pseuds/Ya_Boi_Nate
Summary: Not sure if this would actually work by oh well.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Angels

The Doctor, River and her ‘fam’ were walking through the town centre, eating chips heading back to the TARDIS when she heard child-like giggles coming from around them.

She looked around breath catching in her throat as she spots winged humanoid figures standing on the ledges of tall buildings watching them.

“Oh, no, no, no, no” The Doctor mumbles to herself looking around the town centre, seeing more grey figures all around hands covering their eyes, she turned around to see the once from before looking down at her smirks covering their stone faces.

“Doctor?” River asked her wife, as she spots their fearful expression on her face she turned looking up to see them...The weeping Angels.

“What’s wrong?” Graham asked the older women, looking up at the statues.

“Them they’ve been there for ages,” He told the women not noticing the fear on both their faces, but Yaz, brilliant Yasmin Khan did.

“Doctor, River? What’s wrong?”

“We need to go back to the TARDIS,” The Doctor tells them slowly walking backwards towards the TARDIS park about 10ft away.

“Why, what's wrong?”

“The Weeping Angels,” The Doctor told them still looking at one side as River kept her eyes on the other pointing up at the stone statues.

“The only psychopaths on the universe to kill you nicely,” River told them letting out a sigh of relief as her back hit the wooden box, the familiar hum of the TARDIS calming her.

“Inside now” The Doctor demanded, opening the doors with her sonic, not wanting to lose any more friends to the statue-like creatures.

“Doctor what do we do?” River asked once they were all inside The Doctor sending Yaz, Ryan and Graham to the kitchen, River used her sonic to lock the doors.

“Nothing,” She told her flipping switching and turning nobs, making the TARDIS shake as she set off to their next destination.

“Doctor, you can't do that?” River told her a frown on her face as she looked at her wife.

“I don’t care, I can’t lose anyone else to them, I don’t think I could handle it,” The blonde-haired woman told her head on the TARDIS console.

River nods her head in understanding,

“Plus there is nothing we can do. I don’t know how to get rid of them” The Doctor told her finally looking up at her wife as the TARDIS landed eyes wet with tears.

“There trapped” The Doctor shouted with a grin, thinking back to their walk through the town centre.

“What?” River asked taken back by her wife’s sudden change in mood.

“The windows of the shop they’re reflective, the only reason they could move is that we were in front of them for that split second as we walked by” The Doctor shouted with a smile.

“And if someone walks by”

“Fuck!” The Doctor shouts not thinking that far ahead.

“Acid,” A voice said from behind them, they turned to see Yas, Graham and Ryan stood looking over the railing a cup in each of their hands.

“What?”

“We learnt in science that Acid melts stone,” Ryan said with a smile feeling proud of himself for his suggestion.

“And where are we going to get acid from?” Yaz asked bursting his bubble.

“I know a guy,” River said with a shrug.

“Will it work tho, my love” River asked.

“Let’s hope it does, it’s our only option”

=====  
“10 points to Ryan” The Doctor shouts,

They look around to see all statues turned to mush, Ryan smiles holding up his glove covered hand wanting a high five making Graham smile as he hit his grandson’s hand.


End file.
